leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
V4.1
Novas Skins na Loja As skins abaixo foram adicionadas na loja para o Festival Lunar 2014, as quais serão retiradas posteriormente, para o Legacy Vault: * * * As seguintes Skins de Sentinelas foram adicionadas a loja para o Festival Lunar 2014: File:Wardskin 16.png| Banner of the Horse Ward (2014) File:Wardskin 17.png| Gong Ward (2014) Os seguintes ícones de invocador foram adicionados para o Festival Lunar 2014: Matchmaking * Seu rank ''da terceira temporada foi zerado (ex. Bronze 2 e Ouro 4). Seu ''matchmaking rating (MMR) não foi afetado. ** Jogue 10 partidas na fila ranqueada solo/duo ou 5 partidas em um time ranqueado para receber seu rank inicial na temporada 2014. * O temporizador de inatividade em ranqueadas foi reiniciado. * Limitação de PL não se aplicam mais a ligas abaixo de Diamante (por exemplo, não há mais um ganho máximo ou mínimo de PL). ** Isso será particularmente mais percebido em Bronze 1, Prata 1, Ouro 1 e Platina 1, já que esses jogadores, anteriormente, sofriam frequente modificação nos PL ganhos e perdidos para prevenir que alguém subisse uma Liga por "sorte". ** Obs da tradução: Isso ficou meio confuso, mas acredito que a diferença que eles falem é que nas divisões mais baixas (5, 4, 3 e 2) recebia-se uma quantia absurda de pontos, se estivesse com um MMR bom, mas havia um limite (por exemplo, máximo em torno de 26 pontos). Porém, ao chegar na divisão 1, havia uma redução ainda mais absurda (por exemplo, receber 5 pontos por vitória, enquanto derrotas podiam chegar a perder 6/7 pontos). Quanto a parte da "sorte", acredito que eles tenham pensado em pessoas que vencem muitas vezes seguidas, alegando que sortudos podem passar por isso. Seus pontos adquiridos melhoram a medida que seu MMR melhora, ou seja, não há mais limite. * Agora é possível rebaixar ligas (por exemplo, do Ouro 5 para Prata 1). ** Para ser rebaixado, seu MMR precisa cair para a Divisão 5 da liga anterior (por exemplo, jogando com um MMR de Prata 5 enquanto estiver Ouro 5). Você receberá um aviso informando que será rebaixado em breve. Perder partidas consecutivas levarão a queda para a Divisão 1 da liga anterior. ** Há um tempo de 10 partidas depois de ser promovido para que seu MMR possa cair novamente abaixo do necessário para estar na sua liga. * O tamanho da divisão Desafiante aumentou de 50 para 200 jogadores, nas filhas Solo/Duo. * Agora o mínimo de pontos que é possível receber por uma vitória é 1 (Nota da tradução: Nunca soube de alguém que recebeu 0 pontos, mas creio que eles estão prevenindo isso). League of Legends v4.1 Geral ;Visão *A visão dentro do jogo deve ser, agora, mais dinâmica, já que interage com habilidades (como a ). *Habilidades para desabilitar sentinelas agora vão escurecer o ponto no mapa que elas estão dando visão. *Projéteis deverão serem vitstos mais rápido quando lançados de algum ponto escuro/sem visão. ;Torres de Summoner's Rift *As torres exteriores não mais receberão bônus de armadura e resistência mágica antes de 8 minutos de jogo. *As torres exteriores de Top e middle lane agora possuem uma redução de dano básico de campeões em 20. Champions ; * Status ** Vlocidade do projétil do ataque básico aumentou de 1100 para 1400. * ** Custo de mana reduzido de para . * ** Mana reduzida de para 70 em todos os níveis. * ** Passa a exibir uma partícula de advertência sobre Anivia que somente seu jogador pode ver quando ela se aproxima do alcance máximo de seu ultimate ; * ** Duração de atordoamento passa a escalonar em (anteriormente: segundo em todos os níveis) * ** Tempo de Recarga reduzido de 120 segundos em todos os níveis para segundos ; * ** Corrigido um bug em que os efeitos visuais de Ás na Manga continuavam mesmo após a destruição do projétil com um alvo que se tornou inalvejável. Jogadores de Caitlyn agora deverão ter melhor feedback visual caso seu ultimate não atinja o alvo ; * ** Duração para nova conjuração de Guilhotina de Noxus após abate aumentada de 12 para 20 segundos. (O cooldown inicia na conjuração, não é após a segunda conjuração) ; * ** Velocidade do projétil reduzida de 2000 para 1250. * ** Dano alterado de para . * ** Passa a conceder o escudo instantaneamente. ; * ** Corrigido um bug em que Aterrorizar fazia com que inimigos fugissem em linha reta, em vez de direções aleatórias. ; * ** Corrigido um bug em que Fiora se enquanto conjurava Valsa da Lâmina. ; * ** A cura realizada agora é a mesmo mostrado pela dica flutuante, de para 20% em todos os níveis. ; * ** Passa a iniciar a canalização imediatamente após ser ativado (anteriormente: após uma conjuração de segundos) ** Duração total de canalização reduzida de 4 para 3 segundos. ** Cura por segundo aumentada de ( de Poder de Habilidade) para (+0,6 de Poder de Habilidade). ** Quantia total de cura aumentada de (+1,4 de Poder de Habilidade) para (+1,8 de Poder de Habilidade). ; * ** Corrigido um bug em que Cadência Marcial às vezes era ativada em torres. ; * Geral ** Vida base reduzida de 500 para 462. ** Vida por nível aumentada de 80 para 82. * ** Tempo de armação padronizado de ~ segundos para segundos. ** Corrigido um bug que fazia com que as armadilhas às vezes não ativassem caso um campeão corresse sobre elas. ** Dano reduzido nos primeiros níveis, de para . ; * ** Passa a entrar em Tempo de Recarga ao fim da conjuração, em vez de seu início (por exemplo, se Lux morrer enquanto conjura Centelha Final, a habilidade não entra em Tempo de Recarga). ; * ** The target of Nether Grasp will now ignore allied displacement effects. ; * ** Passa a entrar em Tempo de Recarga ao fim da conjuração, em vez de seu início (por exemplo, se Nami morrer enquanto conjura Maré Violenta, a habilidade não entra em Tempo de Recarga). ; * ** Alcance reduzido de 700 para 600, * ** Deixa de aumentar o alcance de conjuração para Murchar e Fogo Espiritual. ; * ** Corrigido um bug em que as armadilhas da Arapuca de Nidalee podiam ser posicionadas em paredes. Se Nidalee conjurar uma armadilha que for cair em uma parede, ela será posicionada no local "não-parede" mais próximo, igual ou inferior ao alcance máximo de Arapuca (900 unidades). ; * ** Lentidão reduzida de para . ; * e ** Efeito do ataque básico de Selvageria (não o de velocidade de ataque) reduzido de 6 para 2 segundos. ** Corrigidos múltiplos bugs que permitiam que Rengar usasse Selvageria mais frequentemente do que o pretendido. * ** ura de Rugido de Batalha Fortificado alterada de 40 + (20 x nível) para 20 + (10 x nível) amplificada em 1% para cada 1% de Vida removida em Rengar. ; * Geral ** Dano de Ataque base reduzido de 56,7 para 54. ** Dano de Ataque por nível aumentado de 2,7 para 3. * ** Dano por acerto reduzido de 30/55/80/105/130 (+70% do Dano de Ataque adicional) para 10/30/50/70/90 (+40/45/50/55/60% do Dano de Ataque total). * ** Duração do escudo reduzida de 2,5 para 1,5 segundo. ; * ** Dano por segundo reduzido de 25/40/55/70/85 para 20/35/50/65/80. ** Dano Mágico mínimo reduzido de 75/120/165/210/255 para 60/105/150/195/240. ** Dano Mágico máximo reduzido de 175/280/385/490/595 para 140/245/350/455/560. * ** Dano reduzido nos níveis iniciais de 80/115/150/185/220 para 60/100/140/180/220. * ** O dano causado agora é o mesmo mostrado pela dica flutuante, de 200/300/400 para 175/300/425. ; * ** Passa a teletransportar Talon ligeiramente mais para trás de seu alvo. ; * ** Agora exibe partículas indicadoras a aliados próximos para indicar que é um objeto clicável. ** A lanterna agora tem um pequeno raio de colisão. * ** Atraso na formação das paredes aumentado de 0,5 para 0,75 segundos. ; * ** Indicador de alvos atualizado para exibir as linhas individuais de disparo. ; * Geral ** Agora aplica adequadamente os 10% de redução de dano de acertos críticos aos acertos críticos da . ** Melhorada a funcionalidade da combinação " + . * ** Todas as conjurações passam a ser, automaticamente, Conjurações Rápidas. ** Improved reliability of the Sweeping Blade combo. * ** Não mais bloqueia de uma aliada. * ** Passa a conceder o máximo de Fluxo ao ser conjurado. ** Animação da habilidade encurtada em 0,1 segundos. ** Reduzida a probabilidade de teleporte por inimigos abusando de Flash. ** Passa a alertar adequadamente os espectadores e aliados quando estiver em Tempo de Recarga. Items ; *A dica flutuante passa a exibir a quantia de Poder de Habilidade recebido de seu Passivo ÚNICO. ; *Redução do Tempo de Recarga reduzida de 20% para 10%. ; *Dano Mágico alterado de 40 para 25 + nível do campeão. ; * Regeneração de vida removida. * Regeneração de mana removida. * Passida Mutilação removida. * Você dá 20% de dano bônus em monstros. Além disso, passa a dar 8% do dano causado a monstros como Vida e 4% como Mana (metade do efeito para habilidades de área de ação). ; * Regeneração de vida removida. * Regeneração de mana removida. * Você dá 30% de dano bônus em monstros. Além disso, passa a dar 8% do dano causado a monstros como Vida e 4% como Mana (metade do efeito para habilidades de área de ação). ; * Regeneração de vida removida. * Regeneração de mana removida. * Você dá 30% de dano bônus em monstros. Além disso, passa a dar 8% do dano causado a monstros como Vida e 4% como Mana (metade do efeito para habilidades de área de ação) (anteriormente: 8% do dano de habilidades tanto para Vida quanto Mana). *Passa a conceder 2 de Poder de Habilidade pra cada abate de monstro grande (máx.: 30). ; * Regeneração de vida removida. * Regeneração de mana removida. * Matar monstros grandes e épicos garante 2 AP, com acúmulo máximo de até 15 vezes. * Você dá 30% de dano bônus em monstros. Além disso, passa a dar 8% do dano causado a monstros como Vida e 4% como Mana (metade do efeito para habilidades de área de ação. ; *Velocidade de Movimento reduzida de 10% para 5%. ; * Não está mais disponível em Twisted Treeline e Dominion. ; * Não é mais feita da , agora é da combinação de + . *Dano reduzido de 70 para 55 *Custo total reduzido de 3475 para 2700 un. de Ouro *Custo combinado reduzido de 600 para 500 ; *Custo total reduzido de 1450 para 1350 un. de Ouro. *Custo combinado reduzido de 350 para 250. ; *Custo total reduzido de 2500 para 2200 un. de Ouro. *Custo combinado reduzido de 575 para 375. ; *Custo total reduzido de 2200 para 2000 un. de Ouro. *Custo combinado reduzido de 530 para 330. ; * Reimplementado em Twisted Treeline e Crystal Scar. *Reapresentada com uma nova construção e efeito. *Feita a partir de uma Espada Longa e de uma Luvas da Pancadaria. *Custo: 1200 (custo combinado: 440). *20 de DdA e 10% de Acerto Crítico. *Passiva única: Acertos Críticos fazem com que seu alvo sangre para causar Dano Físico igual a 60% de seu Dano de Ataque adicional ao longo de 3 segundos. ; * Reimplementado em Twisted Treeline e Crystal Scar. *Reapresentada com uma nova construção e efeito. * Receita: + + . *Custo: 3800 (custo combinado: 995). * Passiva única: +50% de dano crítico. *Atributos idênticos aos do Gume do Infinito (70 dano de ataque e 25% de chance de acerto crítico). Mudanças não documentadas Os seguintes ícones foram atualizados: Flash.png|Flash Barreira.png|Barreira Teleporte.png|Teleporte Clarividência.png|Clarividência Fortificar.png|Fortificar Purificar.png|Purificar Golpear.png|Golpear Retorno.png|Retorno Item Poção de Vida.png|Poção de Vida Item Poção de Mana.png|Poção de Mana Item Entropia.png|Entropia Item Lanterna de Wriggle.png|Lanterna de Wriggle Categoria:Patch Notes Categoria:Atualizações de:V4.1 en:V4.1 pl:V4.1